<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thin Walls by myrkrio1495</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661013">Thin Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkrio1495/pseuds/myrkrio1495'>myrkrio1495</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, I bet the bunker actually probably has pretty thick walls but oh well, M/M, not sure if this was done already, saw this on a instagram screenshot of a tumblr post, thin walls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkrio1495/pseuds/myrkrio1495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hears some interesting noises coming from Castiel's room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thin Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was entirely, 100% based on a tumblr post I came across on instagram. I just really liked it so I decided to make it a fic. I am not taking credit for the person's idea, I just wanted to expand upon it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel huffed in frustration. <br/>He didn’t think that making a bed would be that difficult. After all, he’d seen Sam and Dean do it successfully many times and they never seemed to have a problem with it. But for some reason this sheet just won’t cooperate with him. Everytime he gets a corner down, it seems as though another one just comes up. At first he found it humorous, but after much effort and grunts from being hit by the troublesome sheet, he found himself out of breath and almost out of patience.<br/>Angels don’t sleep and therefore he used to have little use for a bed, but since his grace had been steadily depleting, Castiel had been having more and more trouble staying awake. So, he had thought he’d wash his sheets and pillowcases to make his bed smell less like dust and whatever else had settled into the sheets over the years. <br/>His current predicament however, made Cas take a step back from his bed and take a deep breath. Perhaps the sheets had shrunk in the dryer? He remembers hearing Sam complain about Dean drying a sweater of his and causing it to shrink. But these sheets weren’t made of wool, so that couldn’t be it. He stands there puzzled for another moment then huffs and decides to get back to work.<br/>Castiel tucks the fitted sheet under one corner, then moves to the opposite corner. As he moves to the third one however, the second corner he tucked in snaps up and he grunts as it hits his cheek. With a determined look, he holds the corner he just fixed down and tries to stretch to the other side of the bed and tuck the other corner in, a strained breath passing through his lips as he does.<br/>To his great dismay, just as he gets those two corners tamed, the first one comes undone and he lets out a frustrated growl. Cas climbs on the bed, the bed frame creaking as he does and splays out, trying to tuck the unruly sheet back in, sweat starting to drip off his nose. </p><p>-</p><p>Dean wakes from his nap peacefully, opening his eyes and casting a glance over to his clock. Almost 11 P.M. <br/>He laughs to himself quietly. “So much for a decent sleep schedule.” <br/>He takes a few moments to gather his thoughts and decides that since he’s most likely going to be up for a while, he might as well get some caffeine in his system. <br/>He rises from his bed a little stiffly, and grabs his soft robe from its resting place on the back of his desk chair. He crosses his room as he ties the front closed, but just as he’s about to open his door, Dean freezes. <br/>Did he hear that right? He waits a moment. <br/>“Stop being a creep, man,” Dean mutters to himself. Then he hears it again. <br/>A groan coming from the angels room next door. Dean blushes pink and hesitates at the door. Cas probably thinks everyone is asleep, Dean thinks, wouldn’t want to spook him. He goes to his desk and picks up his headphones. “I’ll give him a little privacy, then coffee.” <br/>He hears heavy breathing faintly through the walls and a grunt. He feels a stirring under his robe and feels slightly guilty, but waits to put on his headphones. The moans coming from the room next door are muffled, but Dean closes his eyes and listens. He can hear Cas’s bed frame creak and bites his lip at the thought of Cas pleasuring himself, a mental image of the angel starting to form in Dean’s mind. <br/>After a few more grunts through the wall, and Dean definitely not giving himself a hard on, he decides to stop being a creep and watch some porn like a normal human being. Dean pulls out his laptop but while he’s browsing the videos, there’s a knock at his door. He closes his laptop, a little frustrated now that he’s in the mood. Dean tries to tuck his boner away so as to not disgust his brother, and takes a breath before opening his door. </p><p>-</p><p>“Hello, Dean.” <br/>Castiel looks at his friend, breathing heavily and sweat on his forehead and upper lip. <br/>“Cas?” Dean looks confused and suddenly tries to hide behind his door. “What- I mean. I thought uh... “ he trails off. “What’s up,” he finally manages.<br/>“I don’t mean to disturb you but, I need your help. I think you could do it better.”</p><p>-</p><p>A lightning bolt goes down Dean’s spine and straight to his already hard cock. It twitches. What was he supposed to say to that? <br/>“W-what?” Dean wanted to sound more sure of himself but all he can think of is how sweaty Cas looks and how plush those lips looked under the soft light of the bunker.<br/>“I need your help,” Cas repeats. “Please, come with me.” The angel turns and walks back into his own room and Dean is left in his robe with his mouth hung open like a fish out of water. Mind blank, Dean goes into his room, pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt and heads back out, cock still hard but hopefully not noticeable. <br/>As he turns into Cas’s room, he sees the angel by his bed, grey sheets a mess and thoughts of Cas writhing on his bed project into Dean’s mind. He inwardly groans at the mental image. <br/>“I can’t get it to stay down,” Cas says, looking with a furrowed brow at his bed.  <br/>“Get what to stay down?” Dean asks, staring at the angel’s crossed arms, and then letting his gaze travel down.<br/>Castiel huffs and says, “I can’t get the damn sheet corners to stay down.”<br/>Dean’s brain does a full stop. <br/>“What?”<br/>“The corners,” the angel pouts, “I can’t get the damn sheet corners to stay down. Every time I try, they just come back up and I’ve had it!”<br/>At first Dean’s a little disappointed his fantasies were all wrong. But then he laughs at the absurdity of it. He laughs and laughs until his sides hurt and he has to clutch onto the door for support.<br/>“I don’t see this as funny, Dean,” Cas says seriously. “I’ve been trying to make this bed for almost half an hour and haven’t made any progress.” <br/>It takes some time for Dean to calm down, but after a moment, he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and says, “Wow. Man, you really are a baby in a trench coat.” When Castiel looks at him with annoyance, Dean smiles again and says, “Of course I’ll help, Cas. Come on, let’s show these sheets who’s boss.”</p><p>	-</p><p>After about 5 minutes of watching Dean bend over the bed, sweatpants doing a phenomenal job of framing his legs and t-shirt riding up to expose the bare skin of his torso, Cas was at his wits end. The two of them finally got the fitted sheet fixed and the rest of the bed made. As Dean tossed the pillows into place, Castiel imagined Dean’s head resting on those pillows and his body writhing underneath him on those sheets. <br/>Once they finished making the bed, Castiel sits down and Dean finds a seat next to him. <br/>	“Thank you, Dean. I was beginning to think the sheets had a vendetta against me.” Castiel sighs. He looks over at a still smiling Dean and offers a toothy smile of his own.<br/>	The hunter’s eyes briefly appear to flick down to his lips before meeting his blue orbs once again. <br/>	“Hey, no problem, Cas. I’ll help you anytime you need to rearrange your bed.” He laughs.<br/>	Cas feels a heat in his stomach spark at that statement. He faces Dean, then pauses, nervous. <br/>“Cas?” Dean’s voice breaks the silence.<br/>After a brief moment, Castiel reaches his hand out and cups Dean’s cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb down over the hunter’s soft lips. <br/>	“Cas,” Dean whispers, eyes darkening as he looks up at the angel. <br/>	They sit there, staring at each other and slowly coming closer. Castiel sees Dean’s eyelashes flutter closed as their lips brush. Castiel waits but Dean doesn’t pull away. So he puts more energy into the kiss, getting an enthusiastic response from the hunter. Castiel takes Dean’s bottom lip gently between his teeth and runs his tongue over it. The hunter moans softly and Castiel pulls back, looking at the light dusting of freckles on Dean’s flushed cheeks. <br/>	“Stay right here,” Castiel commands. He rises from the bed and turns toward the door. He thinks he imagines the small groan that comes from Dean when his hand leaves the hunters face. He strides to the door and pokes his head out, looking both ways before shutting it softly. He turns back towards Dean and they stare at each other until Castiel is once again in front of the hunter.<br/>	“I know we just finished making the bed,” Castiel says lowly, bending down to put his lips next to Dean’s ear, “But I think I’d like to rearrange it.”</p><p>	-</p><p>           The next morning, Dean comes across his brother in the kitchen. <br/>	“Morning, Sammy,” He chirps happily. “Sleep okay?”<br/>	As his sasquatch of a brother turns around, coffee mug in hand, Dean sees the bags under his eyes. <br/>Sam looks at his older brother, slightly horrified, and says. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” <br/>Dean laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>